


Peaceful Days

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Before there were wars, thousands of new friends, being hailed a hero, and crippling nightmares the one constant in his life was Chad. Chad, who had always been there ever since their middle schools days. Chad, who would probably never change for all the yen Ichigo had in his pocket currently.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Sado "Chad" Yasutora, Kurosaki Ichigo/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Peaceful Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswolf/gifts).



Ichigo leaned back against his bed and closed his eyes, listening to Chad play his guitar. It was a relaxing sound to him.

"How do you do it?"

Chad looked up from his fingers to see Ichigo staring at him. "Do what?"

"Play guitar like that."

"My _abuelo_ taught me. He took the time to teach me something to do with my hands other than fight."

"Huh..." Ichigo thought that over for a few minutes, Chad returning to his music. "Would you mind teaching me how to play? My dad got me a guitar a few years ago and I have no idea how to use it."

Chad smiled and tossed the book he was using at Ichigo. "Start reading that. It'll teach you about the guitar itself and the care you have to give it if you want to use it right." Ichigo picked up the well worn book from in front of his feet and opened the front cover. He glared at the English print and notes in Spanish in the margins and along the side.

"How do I even read this? It's in English, Chad."

Chad just strummed a few strings on his own instrument. "That's the beauty of it. You'll have to figure that part out yourself." he mumbled, picking up the speed of his playing, an intricate song flowing through the air and amazing Ichigo.

As he finished playing, Ichigo clapped. "That was amazing, man. You gotta teach me how to do that!" Chad just smiled.

"We'll start small and work our way up. That's how my grandfather taught me."

"What was that song you just played, anyway? I've never heard it before..."

"It's called _Fiesta De Guerra_. Or in English, _"Party of War."_ It sounds better when there is someone to play the maracas."

"You seriously need to teach me this stuff. This is amazing."

Chad just smiled, pleased to hear Ichigo sound so amazed. "All in due time, Ichigo. In due time…"

They both jumped when there was a knock at the door. "Ichigo, Yuzu said dinner's ready. She wanted to know if the big guy was staying, also."

Ichigo opened his bedroom door, startling Karin. "Cool. Tell her I'll be right down?" He turned back to face Chad, who was busy cleaning up his school supplies and the like. "You wanna stay for dinner tonight? Yuzu usually makes enough to feed an army when you come over…"

Chad finished putting his math book away and smiled a little. "Sure. I'd love that."

Ichigo grinned himself. "Awesome. I'll let her know you're staying. You can finish cleaning up your stuff if you want while I'm gone."

And with that, Ichigo left Chad in his room to let Yuzu know that Chad was staying for dinner that night.

Chad packed away his guitar and set both his bag and case by Ichigo's bed room door before picking up his guitar book and setting it on Ichigo's pillow, reaching into his book bag again and pulling out another one for just music that Ichigo could start to work with. The songs were short but simple enough for a novice to work with.

"Hey. Yuzu wants to know if you're allergic to anything. She ordered out and it's Thai food tonight." Ichigo said as he walked back into his room.

Chad shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"Sweet. She'll be happy to hear that. I hope you like curry."

Chad followed after Ichigo, humming in agreement softly. Later that night, after he got home, he would reflect on the day and wonder if Ichigo was reading through the books he lent him, and shake his head, knowing that when Ichigo set his mind to something, he would go through with it until the end. Hopefully nothing would change the peaceful days that they enjoyed together.

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps this here* Originally for vivpiv19 on deviantART, I believe. This was one of four published works from my hiatus up to 2011. Looking at it again, I honestly nailed the fluffy aspect and just. Never knew that this would be a downaward spiral into Fluffy Hell. Hahaha


End file.
